New Beginnings: May 1977
by miraleeann
Summary: An extension of the New Beginnings world. Set between chapters 8 and 9 of New Beginnings: Moments in Time. Warning: this story does contain corporal punishment of a minor. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

May 1977

"You could just ask," James said, repeating the advice he had been giving for the past thirty minutes through a small yawn. He turned his head, cracking the bones in his neck slightly before repositioning himself on the wooden ledge that he had been sitting on for nearly an hour now. "You have to just ask. There isn't another solution."

It was nearly three in the morning.

When Sirius had awoken James, claiming it was absolutely urgent that they talk, James had leapt out of bed. The two of them had quickly and quietly made their way out of their dormitory and through the castle to the Owlery.

James had been baffled in regards to what Sirius needed. He had had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that his brother had been having one of his late night panic attacks about his real parents. It had been nearly nine months since James had to endure watching Sirius shake with sobs as he remembered every horrible lie his birth parents had ever told him about who he was and who he could be.

What James hadn't been expecting was Sirius to have woken him because he wanted to figure out a way to stay at Hogwarts for the coming weekend.

"You think that will work?" Sirius asked despite already knowing the answer.

James let out a long breath before shrugging. "I don't know. Probably not," James answered honestly. He considered the situation for a moment before answering once more. "Maybe it will. It's May. You only have a few weeks left. He might make an exception and-"

"No you were right the first time," Sirius decided. "He will say no. He is going to say no. Asking him won't work."

"Well you can't tell him," James replied in light-hearted tone.

"No I know," Sirius agreed sullenly.

"It's just a party," James tried to downplay the event. Philip Rush had been planning the bash in the Room of Requirement for weeks now. He had smuggled enough treats from the kitchen to feed the whole school for a week and had nicked several bottles of firewhiskey for the event. "It'll probably be lame anyway and-"

"Don't do that," Sirius cut him off. "Don't make it seem like it won't be the biggest party of the year when you know that it will."

James' two top front teeth bit down on his bottom lip as he searched for the right words. "Sorry," he finally settled on.

Sirius was silent as he weighed his options. With less than twenty four hours until he was expected to report to his dad's study for a weekend of school work in his room he was starting to feel a bit trapped.

"I don't see a solution," James mumbled. He was feeling like a prat for reasons he couldn't quite put his finger on. It certainly wasn't his fault that his brother was in the position that he was in. Still he felt like a dolt that he could stay at Hogwarts and go to the party while Sirius had to go home and be on punishment.

"I could ask mum," Sirius suddenly exclaimed. "She can talk to dad. She will talk to dad and then-"

"And then dad will go to spare," James replied knowingly. "He'd be furious if you asked mum. You know that."

Sirius wanted to argue that his logic was perfect but he knew James was right. If there was a sure fire way to upset his parents it was to use one of them against the other. "So I could just ask dad."

"A better choice," James nodded.

"I don't think he would be cross at me for just asking," Sirius said as he shifted his weight on the beam he was sitting on.

"No," James quickly agreed. "He won't get mad if you ask. It's just a question."

"I'll send an owl after breakfast," Sirius decided a he hopped off the beam.

* * *

"Sirius!" James hollered down the long hallway.

Sirius stopped walking to wait for his brother but he didn't turn to look back to him.

James sprinted down the hall nearly knocking a second year Ravenclaw over in the process.

"What did he say?" James asked in a winded voice the moment he reached his brother. It was nearly time for Sirius to report to McGonagall's office and travel home. The moment that the words left James' mouth he knew exactly what their dad had said. The answer was written all over Sirius' face.

"That he sympathises with how I feel but my punishment is not up for negotiation."

Although James was not surprised by the answer he could not help but feel disappointed. A part of him had been holding out hope that just this once the rules could be bent.

"Maybe I could talk to him, ask him," James offered. He knew it was a stupid plan. It wouldn't work and the two of them would be stupid if they thought that it would.

"No," Sirius replied much to James' relief. "That won't work. You know that it won't work. I just need to give up and go home."

James remained silent. He didn't disagree with Sirius' words but he also couldn't help but wish that there was another way. What Sirius had done to land himself in this position had been extremely poor judgement at best but it still sucked that he was going to miss the party. He had already missed so much. The party would be the talk of the school in hushed whispers for days, weeks maybe. James couldn't imagine having to miss it. Yet he couldn't help but open his mouth, "I'll come home with you."

Sirius smiled softly but shook his head. "No. Don't do that. It doesn't make any sense for you to miss it too. You need to stay."

"Siri," James said softly.

"No," Sirius said once more. "Thanks but no." He forced himself to smile once more. "I'm going to go grab my stuff and head home now. No sense in delaying the inevitable."

James let out a sigh as he watched his brother head in the direction of their dormitory.

* * *

Sirius sat down at his desk and opened his History of Magic book. He had been beyond tempted to just stay at school. He didn't have a hard time picturing his dad coming there to fetch him though and he was sure that he would die if that had happened. He could not imagine disappointing his parents by being so blatantly disrespectful. The look that he was sure his mum would get in her eyes was enough to steer him from doing something so dumb.

He also knew that he deserved his punishment. A stupid prank had nearly gotten more than one person killed. Sirius was sure that he deserved much more than what he had gotten, but in the same breath he knew that he had not gotten off easily either. He had missed countless Quidditch games and Hogsmeade trips. He had missed nights with his friends sneaking down to the kitchen to nick treats and Saturday's by the lake goofing off. He did know that all of that was deserved but he was still having a hard time accepting that he would miss the party.

With the exception of once a few weeks ago when he had argued with his dad that he shouldn't be punished anymore which had resulted in a hard swat to his bum, he had done his time mostly quietly and obediently.

He was tired of sitting at his desk every weekend doing school work. He was tired of missing out on everything fun. And he was having a really hard time understanding why his dad couldn't have just let him miss just this one night.

A soft knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yeah," he called out.

His door opened an inch and his mum popped her face through the crack. "Supper will be ready in just a moment Love, wash up."

Sirius nodded in reply as he pushed back his desk chair and stood.

"I know that you are disappointed that dad didn't allow you to stay at school tonight," Lydia mused in her normal gentle tone. "I'm sure it must be frustrating but I think that someday when you are grown you will see his reasoning."

Sirius shrugged and then thought better of it and nodded. "Yeah I know."

Lydia sighed softly before clearing her throat. "I made one of your favorites, roast with all the trimmings."

"Thanks," Sirius replied with a genuine grin. He could always count on his mum to do whatever it took to cheer him up in any little way that she could.

* * *

Sirius pushed his food across the plate with his fork. He had eaten about half of his helping, mostly as to not hurt his mum's feelings, but he couldn't force himself to take another bite.

"How are your classes going? Did you get back that Potions exam that you took earlier this week yet?"

"Yes Sir," Sirius replied with as much attitude as he dared. "I got an Outstanding."

"Oh that's wonderful Sirius," Lydia praised him. "Isn't that wonderful Charles?"

"It is indeed," Charles smiled. "Well done."

"Wonderful enough to earn a reward trip back to Hogwarts tonight?" Sirius dared to ask.

Sirius held his breath as he watched his parents exchange a look. His dad cleared his throat before opening his mouth, "We have already been over this today. I'm sorry but the answer is no. I cannot allow your punishment to stop, not even for one night."

Sirius swallowed hard resisting the urge to argue. "Okay," he agreed in a dismal tone.

"It's nearly the summer holiday," Lydia pointed out cheerfully. "Then all of this nonsense will be over. We are planning a trip to the cottage in July. I know how much you and James love it there."

"Mmmhmm," Sirius hummed softly. He couldn't bring himself to respond in any other way. He was sure that if he did he would lose his temper or just begin begging like a madman.

Silence reigned as he pushed his food around on his plate for another moment.

"Can I please be excused? Sirius asked in the calmest voice he could muster. "I had a big lunch and I want to finish my homework."

Charles was certain that school work had very little to do with his son wanting to be excused. Although both Sirius and James received excellent marks in their studies, they rarely worked hard to do so.

"You may," Charles replied after a moment of silence.

"I can bring you up some dessert if you like," Lydia offered.

Sirius shook his head. "No thanks. I'm really just not hungry."

"I'll be in to tuck you in," she replied as Sirius stood.

Lydia watched as the boy exited the room. It wasn't until she could no longer hear him on the staircase that she softly cleared her throat.

"I know exactly what you are going to say," Charles said with a chuckle. "I feel for the boy too but we cannot go back on our word. What kind of message would that send?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I don't have all of the answers. I just feel sorry for him."

"He nearly killed more than one boy. I know this punishment has been hard on him but it stands. If it teaches him something than it is worth it to me."

* * *

Sirius laid in his bed staring up at his ceiling. When he had first moved in his mum had bewitched it to look like the night sky and Sirius never grew tired of watching it.

His mum had tucked him in nearly an hour ago. They were asleep now, he was certain of it. The house was quiet.

A plan had been formulating in Sirius' mind. One that he was trying to decide if he had the courage to act on.

He knew what the consequence would be if he was caught. He didn't have a doubt in his mind.

The question was, could he pull it off without getting caught?

* * *

Lydia placed the book she had been reading on her night stand before sitting up.

"I have not changed my mind," Charles said through a yawn. "I thought we already decided that he is not going back to Hogwarts tonight."

"I know," Lydia replied. "I agree with your logic but what if we did something fun with him tomorrow. Lightened up just a little bit."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "What do you suggest?"

"Perhaps if we took him into London tomorrow. Out for lunch and to a shop or two."

"Lydia," Charles said softly. "The understanding was that he would stay in his room for the entire weekend."

"I know," Lydia nodded. "And I agree with your reasoning however you did not see the sorrow in his eyes when I just tucked him in. The child is hurting. I understand this is a somber punishment. We aren't letting him go tonight. I don't think that going lighter on him tomorrow will cause him to think that he has pulled anything over on us. He has been coming home every weekend for months now without any argument or attitude at all."

Charles considered these words. He had to agree that Sirius had been mostly compliant with his punishment. When he had first handed down the sentence he had half expected the child to hem and haul about coming home. He wouldn't have been too surprised if every Friday night Sirius had begged, pleaded, bargained, and whined to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts. As it stood that had only happened once where it had been a real issue.

"Alright," he agreed after a moment of silence. "Tomorrow we will take him into London for the afternoon."

Lydia nearly squealed with happiness but settled for giving her husband a quick kiss before leaping out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked.

"To tell him," Lydia replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "It will cheer him up. I can't bear to think of him falling asleep in such a poor state."

Charles chuckled as he waved a hand at her. "Go on then. But don't you come cry to me when the boys are spoiled rotten."

* * *

Charles was lost in a Daily Prophet article about the changes that would be coming to Gringotts.

Lydia had been in with Sirius for nearly ten minutes now. He had heard her on the stairs twice now and he was sure that she had gone down to fix him some leftover dessert. Charles couldn't help but smile softly to himself at the very thought. Despite how much he tended to poke fun at her constant spoiling and coddling of the boys he wouldn't change her ways for the world.

The door flying open quickly pulled him from his thoughts and made him jump, dropping his paper onto the bed next to him.

"What is it?" The words flew out of his mouth the moment he saw the expression on his wife's face.

"He isn't here," Lydia said in a distressed voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Charles questioned. He was now on his feet, the article about Gringotts long forgotten.

"He's gone," Lydia repeated. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. She had checked every corner of the house sure that Sirius was just in the study or the parlor or even the guest room.

"Did you check downstairs? Perhaps he changed his mind about supper and went to fix himself a plate?" Even as Charles asked the question he knew that it wasn't the case.

"I checked everywhere," Lydia replied the fear evident in her voice. "I don't know where he has gone."

"Oh I know exactly where he has gone," Charles fumed.

"You think he's gone back to Hogwarts?"

"I am positive of it," Charles nodded as he strode across the room. He hunched over his desk and quickly composed a letter.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked. The fear was still very evident in her voice.

"I am sending our wayward son an owl. It is late and I refuse to make a spectacle of myself by storming through Hogwarts looking for him. He will return home in the morning."

"How can you be certain?" Lydia asked as she watched her husband fold the piece of parchment and place it in an envelope.

"I know our son well enough to know that he will come to his senses in the light of day," Charles replied. "And if he doesn't I will fetch him."

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you out of your bloody mind?"

The moment that James had spotted his brother across the Room of Requirement his breath had caught in his throat. He didn't have to ask Sirius if he had snuck out or had somehow talked their parents into letting him come back. James just knew. He knew from the guilty look in Sirius' eyes. He knew from his brother's demeanor. Anyone else in the world would have seen it as someone having fun at a party but James could see that it was all an act. He could see that Sirius was really anxious and contrite.

It had taken James all of five seconds to make his way across the room and pull his brother into a quiet corner.

"You snuck out," James stated knowing without a doubt that he was correct. "They are asleep and you snuck out."

Sirius nodded in reply. There was no use denying it. He had known the moment he made the decision to sneak downstairs and floo to the storeroom of Hog's Head that he would have to face James. He had been running through the secret passage to the Room of Requirement planning out how he would explain things the entire way. He knew that his brother would think he was insane. But he also knew that in the end James would understand.

"Dad is going to bloody murder you," James breathed. "Your punishment was nearly over. You are going to end up being grounded all summer."

Sirius was silent as he listened to his brother's concerns.

"And mum," James continued. "I guarantee that mum will be mad too and you know how horribly shitty that feels." Sirius cringed slightly at the words causing James to pause as he ran a hand down his face in frustration. "I can't believe you did this. I just really can't believe it."

"They are asleep," Sirius replied in what he hoped was a calm voice. "I waited until they were both asleep. The house was dead silent. As soon as the party is over I am going to go back. They will never even know that I was gone."

"You are bloody insane," James decided. "Bloody insane."

"It will be fine," Sirius replied trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince his brother. "Let's just have a firewhiskey and relax."

James rolled his eyes in response. "Philip lied about that. There was one bottle of firewhiskey and it's already gone. A few third year Ravenclaws got their hands on it. They already left and went to bed."

Disappointment soared through Sirius' veins. He didn't care so much about the liquor. He enjoyed drinking but he didn't need to do so. He was however, beginning to feel like maybe he had risked a lot for a party that wasn't going to be all that great.

"A lot of people have already left actually," James continued. "I guess they were annoyed about Philip lying."

"Okay then," Sirius replied once again forcing himself to sound carefree. "Let's-"

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked as he walked up to his friends. "Mr. Potter let you come?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered before James could open his mouth. It was bad enough that he had just been lectured by James, he didn't need another lecture from Remus. "Yeah I just have to go home after."

"How are you going to use McGonagall's floo in the middle of the night?" Remus questioned. "Surely it would be smarter to head home in the morning."

"Yeah maybe," Sirius replied. He could feel James' eyes boring into him.

"Party is kind of a bust," Remus stated as he observed the large room. "Will probably break up in the next hour or so. I'm going to go see if I can find Kristina Lander," he continued referring to the Hufflepuff that he had been casually dating.

Sirius watched his friend walk away. The moment he was out of earshot James spoke once more. "We could go home. I'll go with you. I'll tell mum and dad that I just decided to come home and it was late so I-"

"No," Sirius shook his head.

"I'm trying to help you," James replied in a frustrated voice.

"I don't want you to," Sirius answered. "I just want you to understand." He paused as James rolled his eyes in response. "No listen. I needed to do this. I couldn't miss tonight. Something was just telling me that I couldn't. _Jamie_."

"Okay," James finally nodded after a moment of silence. "Okay. Let's go find Remus or see what Lily is doing or something."

"Thank you," Sirius replied in a heartfelt voice.

* * *

Despite all his best efforts, Sirius found it hard to have any fun at the party. He had joked around with his friends and spent the majority of his night talking and flirting to various members of the opposite sex.

He had tried to forget the fact that he had snuck out. He had tried to stop picturing his parents disappointed faces.

It was nearly one in the morning when the Room of Requirement finally started to clear out and Sirius really started thinking about the fact that he had to get back home.

"You forgot your Potions book you know," James said. "Left it on your bed. I could bring it to you later today, after lunch or something."

"I'll just go grab it," Sirius replied. "Save you the trip."

"You sure?" James asked as Sirius followed him towards the exit.

"Yeah I'll just run up there and grab it and then I'll go."

"You're sure you don't want me to come home with you?" James asked in a hushed tone as they stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

Sirius shook his head. As much as he would have loved to have his brother accompany him, he couldn't bear the idea of being caught with James. Of course, he couldn't bear the idea of being caught at all but on the slight chance that he was, Sirius was sure that he would never forgive himself if his parents thought for one moment that James had anything to do with his sneaking out.

The pair quietly walked into the Gryffindor common room to find a familiar white owl perched on the edge of a chair.

At the sight of her Sirius felt his insides coil.

"Snowball," James breathed in a worried tone.

Sirius was rooted to his spot. He wished more than anything that the thick carpet that he was standing on would open up and swallow him whole. He was sure that Snowball in their common room with an envelope in her mouth meant that he had been caught but he prayed with all his might that somehow it was just a message for James. Perhaps a reminder to get enough sleep or a letter from their mum asking him to come home for a family dinner.

James walked to Snowball and gave her a soft pat before taking the envelope from her mouth. James held it out to his brother who made no attempt to take it from him.

"Want me to read it?" James asked. He had known from the moment that he saw their family owl that he was going to have to read the letter. He honestly felt like a dolt for even implying that Sirius would do so.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "Can you?"

James quickly ripped the envelope open and pulled the parchment out. His eyes scanned the words as he felt his own heart sink for his brother.

"Out loud arse," Sirius said in a voice that he hardly recognized as his own. "Sorry," he added hastily. None of this was James' fault and he felt like a prat for snapping at him.

"Right, sorry," James replied not reacting at all to his brother's moment of rudeness. He quickly cleared his throat before reading the letter aloud.

" _Sirius, I do not doubt that the moment you saw Snowball you realized you have been found out. Do not travel home tonight. If it is so important for you to be at Hogwarts this evening than there you shall stay. Enjoy your evening. You will return home by noon tomorrow. If you refuse to do so I will be forced to travel to Hogwarts and accompany you home. Do not be tardy. -Dad."_

Sirius let out a long breath as he weighed his options. His dad had specifically said not to come home but he couldn't help but wonder if going straight home now would earn him some points.

"Don't do it," James warned reading his brother's mind. "He said to stay here, just stay here. Go home first thing in the morning though, don't make him come get you Siri. That would just be awful."

"I'm not sure that it can get much worse," Sirius replied. He could hear the sadness in his own voice. He was sure that at any moment he was going to lose control of his emotions. He hated this. He had been so sure that he wasn't going to get caught. He felt like a complete and total idiot now.

"It can," James assured him. "Picture dad in our dormitory to take you home because you wouldn't just listen and go."

Sirius was silent for a moment before he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you are right. That would be horrible."

James resisted the urge to tell his brother that he should have listened to him hours ago and just gone home the moment he arrived. He and Sirius could be in his brother's room right now joking around and spending a Friday night together at home.

"I know," Sirius said miserably. It was now his turn to read his brother's thoughts. "I should have listened to you. We should have gone home as soon as I got here."

"I wasn't thinking that," James lied.

Sirius gave his brother a pointed look.

"I wasn't," James insisted as he reached out and gently pet Snowball once more.

Silence reigned before James cleared his throat gently and spoke once more. "We should go to bed, it's late."

Sirius nodded not trusting himself to speak. He was feeling like a complete and total arse. He should have just stayed in his bed. The party hadn't even been that good. Definitely not worth the trouble he was in now. The days of being insecure about his place in the Potter family were gone. He knew that he was not in danger of being thrown onto the streets. He knew that despite how angry or disappointed his parents were in him that they still loved him. He almost wished that it wasn't that way. He almost wished that they would throw him out. He was sure that dealing with that would be easier than dealing with the look his parents would have on their faces when he came home. He absolutely hated disappointing them. He would rather take any punishment that they could dole out than hear those words.

As he followed James up to their dormitory he felt his stomach flip over itself. He could not believe how thick he truly was.

"It will be fine," James murmured as if he could read his brother's thoughts. "You know it will. Dad never stays mad long."

"I don't care if he's mad," Sirius replied in a whisper as they walked into the circular bedroom. "I mean I do but that's not-"

"You care that he'll be disappointed," James supplied.

Sirius nodded in the dark despite the fact that James couldn't see him. "Yeah," he finally breathed after a moment.

"It'll be okay Siri. If you want I can come home with you tomorrow."

"No," Sirius quickly answered. "No I have to do this on my own. Thanks though."

* * *

It had taken Sirius hours to actually fall asleep. He had listened to James' heavy breathing and Peter's light snoring until the room had started to turn a light purple from the rising sun. He had spent the hours in the middle of the night debating and deciding how he would handle things. He had convinced himself that if he could just explain things to his dad that the man would understand. He _had_ to understand.

* * *

Sirius paced outside of McGonagall's office. He was sure that he was supposed to go back home the proper way and not by sneaking back out of the castle. He was also a few hours early. He hadn't been able to eat breakfast. His appetite was nonexistent. He wanted nothing more than to get home and face the music. He had said goodbye to his friends and raced through the castle but the moment that he had arrived at his destination he had lost his nerve.

He wasn't scared. He never feared his dad the way that he feared his real birth father. His birth father would have literally beat him bloody for pulling a stunt like this one and then when he got drunk he would have remembered it and done so again. Sirius knew that he was in no real danger. He knew that there was a good chance that he was in for a walloping but he didn't even care about that - not really. He cared more about what his parents were going to say. He cared more about the look of concern that he knew would be in his mum's eyes and how she would sneak him up a treat later that he didn't even deserve. He cared more about how his dad would look sad at the fact that he had to punish him at all. The thought of it all was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

The door to McGonagall's office opened causing Sirius to jump in surprise.

"Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said in a shocked tone. "I thought you went home last evening."

"I did," Sirius replied. He wished that he didn't look as upset as he was sure that he did. "I sort of came back. I need to head home again now."

"Came back? How in Merlin's name…" she trailed off as if she suddenly thought better of even asking. "Never mind. I am on my way to meet the Headmaster. Use the floo if you must but stop lingering outside of my office door, it is troublesome."

"Yes ma'am," Sirius quickly replied before stepping past her and into her office.

Before he call stall any longer he walked directly to her fireplace. He reached into the large ceramic pot on her mantel that held her floo powder and took a handful before stepping into the brick fireplace.

Sirius took a deep breath, dropped the floo powder, and stated his destination loudly and clearly.

A moment later he found himself in his own familiar parlor. It was empty and he was sure that his parents were eating breakfast.

He stepped out of the fireplace and debated his next move. He wasn't sure that he shouldn't go immediately to the study, stand in a corner, and wait for his dad there. But then, if the man didn't know that he was home it really made little sense to do so.

"Sirius?" The familiar voice called out.

"Yeah, it's me," Sirius answered after a moment of trying to find his voice.

A moment later his mum appeared in the front hall looking into the parlor. Her face was kind but sad and it made Sirius want to lock himself in his room until he was seventy-five.

"Your father is in the study Love," she informed him gently. "Waiting to talk with you."

"He's real mad huh?" Sirius asked. The moment the question escaped his lips he hated himself for asking it.

"He...he isn't happy but more than that he is concerned Sirius," Lydia said softly. "He...we...we never expected you to just run off like you did."

Sirius swallowed hard as he digested her words.

"Best not to keep him waiting," Lydia continued when her son didn't respond. She hesitated and when Sirius didn't move she continued once more. "Talk to him. All will be well, you'll see."

Sirius didn't reply but slowly started moving in the direction of the study. When he reached the door he quickly knocked before he could stall.

"Come in," the voice called out leaving Sirius with the horrible task of actually opening the door and walking inside. He knew he couldn't stall for too long. The last thing he wanted was to make his dad even angrier.

He took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. He stepped into the study and closed the door behind him. "Hi," he said softly. He instantly felt like an arse. He should have kept his mouth shut and just walked right to a corner. His dad probably would have been happy if he had.

"Sirius," Charles said in an even tone.

Sirius walked across the room headed in the direction of the corner he used to occupy much more often. The floorboard still had scuff marks from his old blue trainers.

"That won't be necessary," Charles said as he stood up from his seat behind his desk. He walked around to the front and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk before patting the chair next to his. "Come sit."

Sirius slowly stopped his walk to the corner and instead turned his body and walked towards his dad. The only other time he had been told to sit with his dad and talk when he was in trouble it had ended with the grounding he was currently serving.

He sat down and eyed his dad. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to start pleading his case or keep his mouth shut. He settled for the latter.

"Care to tell me why exactly being at Hogwarts last night was so important?"

Sirius kept his mouth shut his attention now on the window seat in the far corner.

"Ah I would not approve and perhaps by telling me you will incriminate James as well." It was not a question.

Sirius nodded once. His dad didn't seem nearly as mad as he had expected him to be.

"If I had to make an educated guess I would say that there was some sort of party that you simply had to attend," Charles mused.

"Something like that," Sirius admitted half shocked that his dad had guessed so easily and half relieved that the man had known and hadn't made him say it. "I'm sorry," Sirius continued in a genuine tone. "I really am. I shouldn't have done it, I know that. I just wanted so badly to go. I thought I could be back before you and mum ever realized I was gone."

"Had that been the case would our not knowing about it have made it any less wrong?"

"No Sir," Sirius quickly answered.

"Have you any idea how worried your mum was when she couldn't find you?"

Sirius blanched at the question.

"You see," Charles continued. "Your mum and I were going to surprise you today with a trip into London. She felt so badly about how distraught you were over being home that she simply couldn't bear it."

Sirius swallowed hard as he felt a large lump form in his throat. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment of silence.

Charles sighed softly. "The last time we sat here and talked I handed down what I knew was a very grave punishment but then what you had done to earn it was quite somber as well was it not?"

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"It was a punishment that I knew would be hard to endure however, it was one that I felt would cause you to truly understand that what you had done was not at all humorous or acceptable."

"I know," Sirius replied. "I don't think that it was undeserved. I was just being stupid." He was working hard to keep his emotions under control. The last thing he wanted was to turn into a blubbering mess.

"You are far from stupid," Charles replied calmly. "However your decision was not an educated one. Was the party worth the trouble you are in now?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. It was actually kind of dumb. It wasn't even that much fun."

Charles nodded knowingly. "I wish I could say that the party not living up to expectations is punishment enough but that won't do here, will it?"

Sirius was tempted to argue that it was but he knew it wouldn't do any good. "No, I know."

"I do not want to lengthen your restriction. The summer holiday is nearly upon us. It does not feel fair to me to force you to stay in your room over the summer aside from that I am sure that James would disown me if I did so."

Sirius knew where this was heading. He had known since the moment he saw Snowball in the common room. He had been kidding himself if he had thought for even a second that it wasn't going to go there.

Charles stood up and pushed back his chair.

"You are far too old to go over my knee," Charles said. "Far too old for this punishment in general I suppose but it has certainly worked in the past to get the point across. Trousers down and over the desk with you then please. Let's get this over with."

Sirius quickly stood and pushed his chair back before popping the button on his jeans and pushing them down.

A moment later he was bent over the desk, his left cheek pressed against the cold oak wood.

The tears from his own stupidity were now freely running down his cheeks and dripping off his nose. He had somehow managed to go months without getting a walloping and now he had mucked that all up. He absolutely hated the idea of having done something thick enough to end up in this position.

He sniffed loudly and against his will as he heard his dad open his desk drawer to retrieve the dreaded slipper. His birth father had once hit him with a belt across the back of his legs so hard that it had caused a welt the size of his Potions textbook to form. Somehow he was sure a dozen whacks across his bum with the slipper hurt far worse.

He felt his dad put a hand on his lower back to steady him and a moment later the first whack landed causing the pain to set it and his tears to fall at a much quicker pace.

It was rare that his dad lectured while doling out a walloping and Sirius was grateful for it. His birth father used to fire questions at him and then lay into him harder when he didn't answer them quickly enough.

As the fifteenth smack landed Sirius let out a particularly loud sob causing his dad to pause for a moment before delivering the last five quickly and deliberately. They smarted impressively and Sirius couldn't help but let out a loud sob once more.

"Alright," Charles said softly as he dropped the slipper onto the desk and reached out a hand to gently rub the boy's back. A moment later his hand traveled up to the back of Sirius' neck and he gave it a firm yet gentle squeeze.

Sirius swallowed hard, choking slightly on his tears before he righted himself. He quickly grabbed ahold of his jeans and returned them to his rightful spot before literally falling into his dad. His face instantly finding a spot in the man's shoulder, his tears now staining the man's white shirt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Charles wrapped his arms around his son. "Shush Love, it's alright. Mistakes happen. You learn from them and you grow."

"I promise I'll never do it again."

"A promise of mine," Charles replied. Sirius nodded into the man's chest before Charles continued. "I promise you that I will never put you on restriction for as long as you have been. I also promise you that after this weekend your restriction is over."

Sirius pulled away from his dad and gave him a questioning look. Surely he must have heard the man incorrectly.

"I will not say that what you did was not absolutely unacceptable however, perhaps your behavior was a sign that this has gone on long enough. I think you have served enough time," Charles said with a small smirk. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Sirius wasn't sure why but his dad's words made him weep even harder. "Thank you," he choked out the words.

"That being said, one more misstep and you will be back to coming home on the weekends for the foreseeable future," Charles promised.

"I won't dad. I promise I'll be so good."

"A nap for you," Charles suggested though Sirius knew that it wasn't up for debate.

Sirius squeezed his dad once more before releasing his grip on the man. "Before my nap...I didn't eat breakfast."

"I'm sure your mum would be more than happy to take care of that for you," Charles replied with a small smile. "Go on and see if she's in the kitchen."

Sirius gave a small nod before he headed in that direction.

Charles smiled softly to himself as he watched the boy go. Even after sixteen years he wasn't sure if he was doing everything right by his boys. He often worried that he was too strict or at times even too lenient. When it came to Sirius though, and this particular instance, he was sure that everything would be just fine.


End file.
